User blog:~InvaderXeena~/Problems of a Hetalian
yet again another stupid blog post, nobody should read this. this should be avoided by women, children, pregnant women, men, ghosts, human personifications of the countries and states, Hetalians, and just anybody with eyes in general. ------------- #When you're trying to draw America and he comes out looking like a chick #When whenever you try to type "Romance" it comes out as "Romano" #When you say "Maddie" instead of "Mattie" #When you legitimately wanna punch anybody if they don't know who or what Canada is #When you also want to refer to Canada as "that place with the bacon" #Which all in itself sounds sort of sexual #When you CAN'T DRAW CANADA FOR THE LIFE OF YOURSELF LIKE GOD #When you'd rather drink tea than coffee, and all you have is coffee #When you realize the only time you've ever had tea, was when you were three years old. #And you didn't like it. #But then again, it was green tea, not normal, regular tea. #When you beg your mom for like some sort of forgein food every time you're at the grocery store. #When you meet somebody new, you always ask them, "Do you watch Hetalia?" which helps you decide if you need this Hetalian or Non-Hetalian in your life. #When you think literally all of the countries are super fun and sexy #Except Turkey, because he creeps you out. #And you don't really care much for Egypt, either. #When you would actually kill somebody to have your very own little Chibitalia maid. You would actually go into the kitchen, take a knife out of the drawer, and plunge it into your unsuspecting victim. You would rip it out, and continuously plunge it in and out of their heart. You would hear their screams and cries of terror, begging you to stop, but you wouldn't listen. Your face would remain emotionless. You're covered in blood now. Your clothes and skin are stained with the red substence. You continue to stab the lifeless carcass of your victim, you can't bring yourself to stop. It's just so much fun! And then, your reward. A cute little Chibitalia maid, all to yourself. You smile. You're going to jail, but it was so worth it. #When you write something like that with ease, which probably has something to do with Creepypastas, but you automatically assume 2P!England. #When you type "3P!" instead of "2P!" #when you wonder what a 3P!Country is. #When EVERYTHING manages to make you think of Hetalia #When you scan countless atlas', just to find the crazy names of cities and towns in countries. #When you're constantly having conversations about Hetalia with your mom, even though she doesn't know it. #When you will all of a sudden start giggling when you and your parents talk about Russia. #When you would probably have that type of friendship with America, where you can call each other every name in the book, and still love each other to no end. #When you have memorized the birthdays of Canada, America, Switzerland, Sealand, Greece, N.Italy/S.Italy, Prussia, Japan, England, Poland and Lithuania with like literally no trouble at all. #When you still have yet to remember everyone else's birthday #When you can remember the countries of fictional Anime characters, yet you can't remember any of the birthdays of your friends on an Invader Zim themed wiki you go to. #When you will literally punch somebody in the face if they disagree that Prussia is awesome. #When you want a piano just so you can play the piano like Austria. #When you will literally sit on chat for 6 hours, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE GROUNDED, just to wait for your crazy, eccentric Hetalian friend JUST to do a USUK RP with them. #When said fried comes on at like 6:00 AM, and you are there, but you're reading something about Canada so when you go back on chat like five minutes later, she's gone, and you feel like shit. #When EVERY SINGLE L;AST THING UOU DO REMINDS YOUJ OF HETALIA #When you call your friends "Italians" instead of "Hetalians" #When you wear glasses not only to look like a smartass, but because so you can look like Canada and America #Where you have this really weird gold thingy sort of in the shape of Canada's hair curl, and you cannot figure out for the life of yourself how to get it to stay in your hair. #When you JUST NOW as you're writing this realize what Staylee meant when she said "Pulling someone's hair curl is sexual harassment" #When you now actually wanna try that on Canada, Romano and Italy. #When you would risk looking like a creepy pervert, and would watch USUK videos to no end in the Hetalia world. #When "Pub and Go!" is literally the only song you care about #When you're prouder than you should be to be a Canadian living in Canada #When your smartass Hetalian friend Jennifer says "Who?" everytime your name is brought up. #When you and Jay are the only Canadians on this wiki. #When you realize, you're Canadian, Alfie's American, and Amber and Davies are British. Now you just need somebody who's French and then the F.A.C.E Family would be complete! #Huzzah! #When your friends Jennifer, Amber and Staylee were into Hetalia when you weren't #When you're into Hetalia when Jennifer, Amber and Staylee sort of aren't. #When pancakes are literally the only thing you wanna eat for breakfast and all you have are fucking WAFFLES. #Waffles. Stupid excuses for a meal. #When all of these have happend to you ------------------ Comment if any of these thingsd have happened to you, even with a different show k bye England: You're still annoying. America: And you're still a jerky limey, but you don't see me complaining! (talk) 13:45, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts